The Things I Do For Love
by running-around123
Summary: Fuji calls Atobe at 4 in the morning! What will the irriated Ore-sama do!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. This is my first try at fanfiction and also this drabble-ish sorta thing. XP Hope it's not a disappointment!

"Kei-chan"syusuke pouted.

"What is it" Atobe sighed now clearly annoyed that Fuji had called him at four in the morning.

"Kei-chan" Fuji repeated again this time with a few hints of laughter in his voice. How could someone be so annoying yet at the same time so cute?

"Are you really that bored?" Atobe asked tiredly. What had he done to deserve such horrible punishments from his lover? The last time Fuji had called was at five in the morning and at that time he was still deeply asleep.

"Syusuke, it's four in the morning why in the world are you disturbing Ore-Sama's beauty sleep?" Atobe said.

"Kei-chan I missed you" Fuji said teasingly. Atobe sighed.

"I miss you too Syusuke, now go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning" Atobe said as he almost drifted off to sleep.

"But what if I don't want to? Fuji asked playfully.

"I promise I'll do anything you say if you go to sleep right now and let Ore-Sama rest in peace" Atobe said.

"Really, you promise?" Fuji asked happily.

"Yes, now go to sleep before Ore-Sama changes his mind" Atobe said as he smiled at how cute his boyfriend could be at times.

"Ok, but you have to do**every single** little thing I want you to do tomorrow" Fuji said excitedly, and with that he hung up.

Atobe smiled as he thought of all the horrible things Fuji would be planning for him tomorrow. The things I do for love, Atobe thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N This is my first fan fiction, I hope I did good! Reviews would be appreciated very much! Just to tell you I only had like 30 minutes to do this so it might suck a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N _

"30 laps around the court" the Hyotei captain commanded, his voice showing none of the exhaustion his teammates felt.

"Again!" the team's acrobatic player yelled.

"We just ran 50 laps though!" another voice echoed through the hot scorching summer day.

"This year, both Seigaku and Rikaidai have improved greatly and is still doing so at a steady pace. Hyotei will not accept failure. Understand?"

"Yes..."

"Good, now continue with your remaining laps. And if any of you slow down, you won't be going home tonight. Begin!" Atobe declared.

A mixture of grumbled complaints and defeated sighs were heard as the team began with their laps.

"I can't believe he's making us do this! Ugh, I'm so tired!" Gakuto complained as he ran alongside to his partner.

Oshitari fixed him with a pointed look, but his twinkling eyes betrayed him. "Your stamina isn't in the best of shape, I see. Maybe Seigaku's Kikamaru Eiji has surpassed you."

Gakuto's eyes went wide, and his face grew an angry red. "Him?" He scoffed loudly. "Not in a million years!"

Oshitari laughed quietly. "You never know.." He taunted. Gakuto was just so much fun to play with.  
>"Hey, where's Atobe?" the acrobatic suddenly asked, looking around.<br>Oshitari smirked. "Changing the topic I see?" But it was true, the Hyotei captain had disappeared.  
>Gakuto huffed. "No I'm not! And I'll never lose to that Kikamaru Eiji!" he stated and as if to prove his point, he ran ahead skidding around the corner.<p>

"Fuji!" Atobe exclaimed as the younger boy dragged him off away from the courts. "What are you doing?" Atobe demanded as he almost tripped over the young brunette's feet.

"Nothing" Fuji said with his usual expression, a smile and nothing less.

"I mean what are you doing taking me here?" Atobe asked.

"Don't you love me Kei- chan?" Fuji suddenly asked, lips replaced with a small frown, which was every bit fake to the Atobe Keigo, but pointing that out won't do him much good.

"Of course I love you, im just a bit puzzled on why your taking me to a place like this, especially when im in the middle of practice" Atobe asked now in his usual posture, a smirk spread across his face both arms crossed closely to his chest and looking straight into Fuji's at the moment closed eyes.

"Good, that's a relief because I've been worrying about this all night and that was the general reason why I couldn't sleep last night." Fuji said, suddenly two blue eyes opened flashing dangerously as his opponent.

Atobe frowned, did he miss something, why couldn't Fuji sleep well? "You still haven't figured out yet, Keigo?" Fuji asked, and although the smile was still placed upon his lips, the, message was clear for the captain to see, if he didn't find out whatever thing was making Fuji mad, he was seriously going to die.

Atobe tried going through all the dates and holidays he could remember. Honestly though, he had completely no idea on what he was missing on. "Fuji, I am deeply sorry about what has made you act this way but I honestly have no idea what is making you mad" Atobe answered back.

"You don't know? Then I really have to say that you probably don't love me enough. Now I want you to recall back on the date of yesterday. Whose birthday are you missing, Keigo, whose?" Fuji asked now eyes staring straight as him not blinking even once.

Birthday, Atobe thought, whose? It couldn't be Fuji's, his birthday was on, Feb.29 and had already passed 3 months ago, so exactly who's birthday did he miss?

"Still don't remember Keigo?" Fuji asked now just a few mere inches away from his face. "Fuji, whose birthday did I miss on" Atobe asked as he sighed softly. "And now you ask!" Fuji suddenly said with a big smile. "Um, yes Fuji, so exactly whose birthday am I missing on again?" Atobe asked with now a very awkward smile placed upon his face

. Yes, he knew teenagers had hormones and that included mood swings, but how could his lover just go from killing him a few mere seconds ago to smiling and looking just as innocent as ever.

"Kei-chan my cactus! You missed his birthday yesterday, I tried telling you yesterday, but you acted so tired so I decided to let it go. That was until you told me I could do whatever I wanted." Fuji said now eyes closed looking perfectly normal, innocent and happy.

Atobe was now entirely confused, his boyfriend was currently mad at him because he missed a certain cactus's birthday. "Oh" Atobe finally managed saying. "That's it, Kei-chan? You missed cactuses birthday, and all you say is a simple 'oh'? I am not taking that Keigo" Fuji said. Again, the mood swings must have been under work because Fuji was currently back into the 'I'm going to kill you mode.' "Fuji, I had no idea it was your cactuses birthday, so in order to repay my mistake I will uh, do something that you like." Atobe said hesitantly. Hope that works, Atobe thought as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh as Fuji continued thinking about Atobe's suggestion. "Okay!" Fuji finally said as relived sighs were heard. "So, lets just say you will now have to fill in my every need starting from today to….next Tuesday" Fuji said, now eyes filled with mischief and excitement. Atobe groaned, today was Tuesday meaning he had to listen to his lover boss him around for an entire week. How could he forgotten his lover's cactuses birthday, Fuji was always telling him about the cactus and reminding him about the cactuses birthday and personal info. Now that he recalled back on when the cactuses birthday was, he did remember hearing Fuji saying something about the cactuses birthday. However, he never imagined it being yesterday! Whatever, Atobe thought, it's just too bad im Ore-sama and Ore-Sama never goes back on his promises. "Yes, Fuji so from now on I will fill in your every need until Tuesday" Atobe replied, slightly forcing his mouth to talk. "Yes, it is" Fuji answered back as he leaned in to kiss Atobe on the mouth, and with that Fuji left leaving a very shocked Atobe behind. Regaining his composure, he slowly walked backed to the tennis court. This, he thought, was going to be a very long week.

A/N Thank you! Please review!

So, I was thinking about doing 8 to 9 chapters. Like one chapter for one day of the week. Review to tell me what you think!


End file.
